In recent years, there has been an increase in the number of vehicles equipped with an electronic key system such as a keyless entry system, a smart entry system, or a smart start system. As described in, for example, JP-A-2001-40921, such an electronic key system includes a portable wireless key for performing wireless communication with a vehicle. In case that a battery of the key is exhausted and that a battery of the vehicle is exhausted, the portable wireless key is generally provided with an emergency key.
In the emergency key, an end portion of a key plate portion has a grip portion, and the grip portion has a ring portion. Generally, the emergency key is held in a body of the portable wireless key in such a manner that the ring portion can be used.
When the portable wireless key is left in a hotel (so that a staff of the hotel can drive the vehicle to a parking lot), the emergency key is generally removed from the body before the portable wireless key is left. As a result, the body of the portable wireless key does not have the ring portion. Therefore, the hotel cannot use the ring portion to store and keep the portable wireless key.
Generally, a key ring is attached to the ring portion of the emergency key to keep the emergency key and other keys together. In such a case, the ring portion may be unavailable, even when the ring portion is wanted to be used at home or the like to hang the emergency key on a hook, for example.
It may be considered that a catch portion such as a projection is formed to the body. However, the projection may be caught when the portable wireless key is carried in a pocket. Further, the projection may spoil the design of the portable wireless key.